Diskussion:Antalien
Mir gefällt das Aussehen der Zeittafel nicht. Aber ich habe es leider nicht hinbekommen, dass die Zeitangaben links stehen und der Text in einem Block rechts davon. Geht das gar nicht oder ...? ChaireddinsGeist, am 26. Tag des Mai, im Zweitausendundsechstem Jahr Aussehen Um es in die gewünschte Form zu bringen, müßte man es wohl als Tabelle formatieren. Das ist ein bißchen aufwändiger als normale Texte, aber wenn es gewünscht wird, könnte ich mich mal dran setzen. Für einige Browser (z.B. Firefox) gibt es auch Wikipedia-Leisten als Erweiterungen, die solche Bearbeitungen erleichtern. Für den IE gabs das wohl auch mal, ich weiß aber nicht, ob es aktuell noch gepflegt wird. --Orco al Moccero 11:21, 27 May 2006 (UTC) :ich finde die von Gwynddon nun gewählte Form allerdings auch in Ordnung. So oder doch Tabelle? --Orco al Moccero 07:00, 28 May 2006 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________________________ Ich will über das Layout nicht mosern. Ich bin nicht glücklich damit, aber da ich es nicht - nach meinen Vorstellungen - besser machen kann, bin ich zufrieden damit. ChaireddinsGeist, am 29. Tag des Mai, im Zweitausendundsechsten Jahr Variante 1 Zeittafel: --Orco al Moccero 21:21, 30 May 2006 (UTC) Variante 2 :funktioniert leider nicht! Das folgende ist nur ein Test: ImageSize = width:160 height:550 PlotArea = width:50 height:530 left:50 bottom:10 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1919 till:1991 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:5 start:1920 # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar PlotData= bar:Leaders color:red width:25 mark:(line,white) align:left fontsize:S from:start till:1922 shift:($dx,15) text:Vladimir~Ilyich~Lenin from:1922 till:1953 shift:($dx,5) text:Josef Stalin from:1953 till:1964 shift:($dx,5) text:Nikita~Khrushchev from:1964 till:1982 shift:($dx,5) text:Leonid~Brezhnev from:1982 till:1984 shift:($dx,-12) text:Yuri~Andropov from:1984 till:1985 shift:($dx,4) text:Konstantin~Chernenko fontsize:XS from:1985 till:end shift:($dx,10) text:Mikhail~Gorbachev # All measures are in pixels ImageSize = width:160 height:720 PlotArea = left:50 right:0 bottom:10 top:10 AlignBars = justify DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:0 till:430 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:0 # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar PlotData= bar:Leaders color:red width:25 mark:(line,white) align:left fontsize:S from:start till:200 shift:($dx,15) text:Vladimir~Ilyich~Lenin from:200 till:360 shift:($dx,5) text:Josef~Stalin from:360 till:363 shift:($dx,5) text:Nikita~Khrushchev from:385 till:390 shift:($dx,5) text:Leonid~Brezhnev from:390 till:392 shift:($dx,-12) text:Yuri~Andropov from:392 till:395 shift:($dx,4) text:Konstantin~Chernenko fontsize:XS from:395 till:end shift:($dx,10) text:Mikhail~Gorbachev ...schade, die Timeline-Funktion scheint in dieser Wikimedia-Version nicht zu funktionieren... --Orco al Moccero 21:49, 30 May 2006 (UTC) Alte Fassung Zeittafel: Um Pondaron bis etwa 200 nP Das Helionische Reich beherrscht die Länder um das Grüne Meer, Antalien ist Teil dieses Reiches. Gegen Ende dieser Zeit, Untergang des Reiches durch die Angriffe der Haengstyr. Etwa 200 bis 390 nP Antalien ist zersplittert in viele kleine Herrschaftsgebiete. Skyren und Megasykren lösen sich ab, verbünden sich, führen Krieg mit- und gegeneinander. 360 bis 363 nP Größerer antalischer Bund gegen die Piraten des Grünen Meeres, der aber bald zerfällt. 385 nP Artaur Chemnos, Archon der Purpurnen Bruderschaft, beginnt mit der Einigung Antaliens. Bis 390 nP Mit Verhandlungen und Kämpfen gelingt es Artaur viele antalische Skyren und andere Mächtige zu gewinnen. 390 nP Einrichtung der Strategie (Provinz) Antalien. Erster Strategos wird Wecha lur Dhum. 392 nP Wecha lur Dhum gründet Wechahal. Er beginnt eigenmächtig die Steuern zu erhöhen, behält die Überschüsse aber für sich, um damit seine Stadt zu bauen, Kapitäne der Bruderschaft zu bestechen und antalische Söldner anzuwerben. Bis 395 nP Antalien erreicht etwa den Umfang, den es bis 413 nP behalten soll. Ab 397 nP Unruhen unter den Antaliern, da Wecha die Steuern weiter erhöht, grausam gegen diejenigen vorgeht, die nicht bezahlen können und immer willkürlicher herrscht. Er gewinnt den Strategos von Umtatluvu als Verbündeten. 399 bis 402 nP Offene Rebellion der Antalier und Umtatluver gegen Wecha lur Dhum, der erbarmungslos gegen sie vorgeht und Befehle Artaur Chemnos nicht mehr entgegen nimmt. Im Auftrag dessen bekämpft Chaireddin de Valmore, Tarchon der Wolfsbrüder, den abtrünnigen Strategos. Ursus Goldmaske schließt sich seinem Blutsbruder an. Kleinere Gefechte gegen Wechas Söldner in Antalien. Die rebellischen Kapitäne der Bruderschaft (von Wecha bestochen) werden in einer Seeschlacht vor Umtatluvu vernichtend geschlagen. Ihr Führer, Conan Nialson, fällt. Helianax von Tegea, Heermeister Chaireddins, und Ursus Goldmaske schlagen Wechas Heer auf der Hlyrskoheide im Anthos von Wechahal. Ursus tötet Wecha im Zweikampf. 402 bis 404 nP Helianax von Tegea wird Strategos von Antalien. Wiederaufbau der verheerten Gebiete. Ursus schleift Wechahal. 404 bis 406 nP Ursus Goldmaske wird Strategos von Antalien. Die Wiederherstellung Antaliens wird abgeschlossen. 406 bis 412 nP Antal Chemnos Halbbruder Chaireddins und Sohn Artaurs, wird Strategos von Antalien. Ab 412 nP Einfall Bagundas, Karalo-Florans und der Aeri in Antalien. Antal verschollen. Dramarn wird Strategos von Antalien. Später nach der Neuordnung zum Landreich Antharlan, bald unter dem Schutz des Kaisers Bofri von Karcanon, war Antalien das Dukanat des Dux Anian Turcas, der erst Bofri zum König Antharlans machte und dann von diesem zu seinem Nachfolger als König gemacht wurde. Neue Zeittafel Da der Geist im Forum meine Tabellenkonstruktion genehmigte, habe ich diese nun hier umgesetzt. Allerdings habe ich auch versucht, Gwynddons Überschriftengliederung damit zu "verheiraten". Das war etwas mühsam, bis ich kapiert hatte, dass Überschriftenformatierungen auch in Tabellen immer ganze Zeilen umfassen müssen. Etwas unschön finde ich nun aber, dass bei jedem Eintrag der "Bearbeiten"-Button in der Mitte steht - den bringt die Überschriftenformatierung mit, die für die Aufnahme in die Gliederung notwendig ist. Zwar kann man das wohl in seinen eigenen Einstellungen anders konfigurieren, aber es sollte halt für alle möglichst gleich aussehen. Ich muss mal drüber nachdenken und nachlesen, was es da noch für Möglichkeiten gibt. Soll ich es einstweilen so lassen oder die Überschriftenformatierungen wieder rausnehmen? --Orco al Moccero 10:12, 31 May 2006 (UTC)